


Man In The Mirror

by painted___doll, tyforthesun



Series: Honey Drippin' [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Play, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just doyoung aestheticly feeling himself, mentions of porn, narcissist!doyoung, slight mention of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted___doll/pseuds/painted___doll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyforthesun/pseuds/tyforthesun
Summary: the nct's hyung line private and kinky masturbation habits.





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you work too much, you mind starts playing obscure games... i had this idea while thinking about giving moon taeil a handjob, then i imagined how the hyung line jerks off...
> 
> revised by @tyforthesun

_nagoya, japan, 4h28 am. sanko inn hotel._

 

 

 

“Sleep well, son. See you back in Korea”

 

The last message Doyoung received that night. It was left hanging because he was too tired to answer properly his mother’s call. He told her he would be too busy to call her but she was as stubborn as him, and ended up messaging him anyway. He felt his lips forming the familiar shape of a smile creeping in the middle of the night, while his cell phone turned black once more. 

 

The room was a mess, a sign that he wasn’t alone. Taeil and Johnny were already sleeping in messy blankets, side by side, counting 3 individual beds in the room. Shoes and clothes from their last stage performance scattered around carelessly on the once empty armchairs. He hated how much of messy bastards all of his bandmates were when promotions started, but he couldn’t blame them since their tight schedule only allows a few hours to rest. Who’d mind about tidiness, right?

 

But today he couldn’t sleep. Not because he wasn't tired. Sometimes you’re exhausted and you can’t sleep. Your mind wanders around, thinking about nothing at all. He looked at the window, briefly open with a thin beige curtain. From the inside, he could see a distant yellow neon light, crossing the concrete barriers and entering the room, leaving the place and his body with a dim glow. He liked that color and how pleasing the whole scenario was. The boys’ resonating sleepy sounds plus the messy white sheets and glowing skin… So dangerous yet so sexy…

 

Doyoung took off all his clothing, leaving them next to him, as if he was already prepared in case he got caught. His bed was the closest to the half-closed window and, while he positioned himself on his knees to see the flexing muscles of his thighs, he imagined how it would be if someone looked at him from the room’s door. His body would be a languid shadow, blackening the already pale yellow canvas. His torso soaked in shades of neon, moving up and down from anticipation. How could it be if someone saw that? How could it be if someone saw his head bending, his mouth opening, his hands in action? Doyoung was already half hard, his mind working fast with the imagery of someone watching him. 

 

He already had this fantasy before, being watched. Doyoung was a showman, after all. He was used to being on stage, dancing, singing, mcing. And it’s not like he is shy about his figure. He knew he hadn’t the best body in the world, the one all the boys and girls die for, but he is confident with what he has, so, it wasn’t unusual for him to jerk off fantasizing about being watched, getting caught, and more, doing grupal. But this time was a little bit different. He wasn’t alone at all. Two of his friends were sleeping right next to him and he knew he had to be extremely careful with what he was doing. However, the whole thing was highly arousing and with his hard cock on his hand and all the risky thoughts on mind, he couldn’t back down.

 

Slowly and seductively, he stayed kneeling on his bed, sliding his fingers around the tip of his dick, trying to feel every single detail, as if he never touched it. Doyoung left out a shy moan escape from his parted lips when he started moving from the tip to the balls, attempting to wet himself all the way around. When things got hotter, his buttcheeks contracted, making it impossible to control his moving hips. His hand left his cock, entering eagerly into his mouth to prevent the sound of his throaty moans to come out. The shadows dancing around his body and the gleam thin line of sweat dropping slowly from his upper torso to timid but contracted abs turned the scene even more obscene. With the mind of a director, Doyoung stopped fucking his hands to look for the big mirror located next to his bed. He wanted to see everything, every detail of his body tensing from pleasure. While doing his best to be as silent as a snake, Doyoung reached the mirror, standing still, red hard cock swinging from the movement, begging to be touched, sucked, fucked. He looked at himself with desire in his eyes, frowning, trying to record in his memory every single line of light and shadow on his body and every single vein on his cock. Doyoung wanted to be worshipped and that’s what he did with himself. 

 

When he couldn’t take the narcissism anymore, Doyoung spat on his hand, mixing precum with hot saliva and jerked off the hell of him. He didn’t care he was being loud anymore, the only thing in his mind was this crazy erotic moment, mixed with all the porn he watched and the real sex he already had in his life. Guttural grunts came out of his mouth as he poked his asshole with another hand and when he came, his cum reached the mirror in front of him, messing the image reflected on it, just like his mind was. 

After what seemed like 2 minutes from pure bliss, Doyoung realized what he had done. He looked around him worried he might had awaken Johnny or Taeil, only to breath with relief when he realized he hadn’t. He rushed to the bedside table, looking for tissues to clean the fucking mess. He couldn’t see if it got cleaned up properly but, if it was necessary, he would blame the hotel maids for bad service.

 

Once he got rid of his dirty work, Doyoung dressed himself and collapsed on bed, ready for the beauty sleep he needed and deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ nagoya, japan, 1 pm. nagoya airport. _

Doyoung’s cell phone buzzes for the first time in the day. Another message. From Johny.

“Wake me up next time so I can get out of the room”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck.... doyoung's so hot in that chain fancam ):


End file.
